rapfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kurewskie życie
Utwór: Kurewski Życie Wykonawca: Peja ---- Raz raz tak tak tak cały czas tak kurewskie życie raz dwa tak tak ooo Życie jest kurewskie patrz jak się porobiło tylko dobrze byś chciał żyć żeby tylko tak było mało tego nic nie idzie jakbyś sobie tego życzył, teraz ryczeć sie chce i wkurwiony wstajesz krzyczysz. Krzyczeć wszystkie brudne myśli zobacz skasuj; widzisz ogłupiony umysł poranioną duszę ratuj ratuj. Swoich bliskich nie katuj, kiedy brat na Twoich oczach upada - pomóż bratu! Ważne dłonie pomocne. O niej nie myśl jak o suce, pomyśl jak o siostrze, a ty nie wstydź się dziewczyno ciuchów drugiej kategorii bo czy warto się skurwić tylko po to by być modnym ??? Nie ma za co ćpać to nie sypia w porząsiach jak zawsze oddana dusza ??? On zepchnięty na margines nie cofnie sie przed niczym nie ??? on wie że jest już martwy za życia które nazwał kurewskim nie na żarty ja mam umysł otwarty to i tak błąd za błędem popełniam je kolejne chodź niektórzy widzą we mnie człowieka sukcesu, uosobienie marzeń życie kurewskie jeszcze nie jedno Ci pokaże dobry bieg zdarzeń zbyt wiele mocnych wrażeń Ty staczjąc się przy barze myslisz o nowej ofiarze chcesz zadasz ulge cierpieniom zadasz cierpienie innym bliskim, niewinnym co przez przypadek wyszło staneli na Twej drodze a Ty paląc wszystkie mosty nie chcesz skurwysynu żadnej dłoni pomocnej żegnasz beztroskie życie inaczej rezygnujesz z walki zbyt wielki to ciężar miałyś przyjąć go na barki z góry założyłeś zanim jesczez spróbowałeś, że sprawy nie podołasz, ile razy żałowaleś nie pamiętasz czy nie chcesz odpowiedzieć na kwestię sprawa Cię przerasta mówisz życie jest kurewskie Cię przerasta mówisz życie jest kurewskie. Oto to życie kurewskie które tak często przeklinasz, oto zycie kurewskie w którym tak często przeginasz, oto życie kurewskie życie kurewskie za to życie kurewskie miej do siebie pretensje. Oto to życie kurewskie które tak często przeklinasz, oto zycie kurewskie w którym tak często przeginasz, oto życie kurewskie życie kurewskie za to życie kurewskie miej do siebie pretensje. Znaleźc plan na życie ilu z Was tak zakładało ile było przykładów na przegrane zycie mało mało? Przewazne ideały którym hołdu jest za młodu będą w rzeczywistości tak chujowo jest na ogół. Wiem wiem chuj kłopotów dupa z Tobą zerwała ha a najlepszy kumpel chciał zrobić z Ciebie wała. Ty gęba rozećpana wałęsasz się po projektach, brak kabony. Matka modli się o zmiany i kolejny raz wymięka widząc w opłakanym stanie swego syna znów upadek, to reakcja na zimno, tych codzienny zdarzeń świadek trochę trudów życia przeszło mimo to non - stop zdziwiony życie kurewskie zbiera swe owocne plony wiecznie niezadowolony frustracja, strach, niepewność, jedziesz po wszystkich skurwysynu masz czelnośc po co się unosisz, ochłoń, sprawe przemyśl wiem jesteś młody robisz błędy rozmumiemy ale po co te sceny że w tym życiu nic nie warto zrobic co kolwiek by się wybić ponad bagno, to wciąga coraz większe rzesze młodych wkurwiony kazdy jeden bo nie zaznał wygody a najdrobniejsza sprawa ulata do ra! ngi przeszkody. Macie wiele swobody korzystajcie z niej mądrze niedługo będzie dobrze lecz w działaniach Was poprze SLU to szcunek dla ulicy, naszych ludzi. Ludzie z ulicy, którzy muszą się natrudzić w odróżnieniu od nas żyją na dolnym pułapie na innym etapie ?? drapie znaja doskonale sprawę swego położenia. Ej pamiętaj małolat wiele możesz pozmieniać jedna rada od Rycha : Ciesz się z tego co masz, małe rzeczy dziś doceniaj w życiu masz malutki staż, nic mi nie mów więcej że to życie dobrze znasz wszystkie negatywy wymarz popraw błędy to sprawdzian! Nie możesz? Nie warto? Czy nie chcesz? Obraza. W ten spobób myśleć, taki stan to deprsja z pętlą na szyi chciałbyś zeskoczyć z krzesła. Po co tu presja, nie poddawaj się nigdy, chodź ?? widły, wybierz modlitwy ja stawiam na rozum zimną krew stop emocjom nawet jeśli jest kurewskie masz ode mnie dłoń pomocną. Bo to życie kurewskie które tak często przeklinasz, bo to zycie kurewskie w którym tak często przeginasz oto życie kurewskie, życie kurewskie o to życie kurewskie miej do siebie pretensje! Oto to życie kurewskie które tak często przeklinasz, oto zycie kurewskie w którym tak często przeginasz, oto życie kurewskie życie kurewskie za to życie kurewskie miej do siebie pretensje. Oto to życie kurewskie które tak często przeklinasz, oto zycie kurewskie w którym tak często przeginasz, oto życie kurewskie życie kurewskie za to życie kurewskie miej do siebie pretensje.